Doors and Masks Can Both Be Hidden Behind
by Hikari no Tenshi3
Summary: Bobby wants to reveal his feelings to Hank. So what does he do? He gives Hank a massage! Bobby/Hank slash. Pretty much a PWP, my first attemp at a fic written in 2000.


Title: Doors and Masks Can Both Be Hidden Behind  
Author: Hikari no Tenshi  
Fandom: X-Men  
Pairing: Bobby/Hank (Iceman/Beast)  
Archive: Yep (please). Just email me and tell me where.  
Disclaimers: X-Men and all characters, and their likenesses are © 2000 Marvel Comics. No copyright infringement intended.  
Notes: The mansion is based on the movie mansion, as I don't know what the comics mansion looks like and the animated series mansion is lame.  
Summary: Something is troubling Iceman, can he help Beast and rid himself of his worries at the same time?  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
"What a lovely hardwood finish," Bobby commented to himself, as he stood,  
staring at the elevator doors. He was just glad nobody was around to see  
him. If they caught Bobby Drake, prankster of the X-Men, staring at elevator doors, they would think he was going mad. Suddenly bluntly aware of the world around him, and the stupidity of the situation, Bobby reached to touch the scan pad on the wall. The cold glass made contact with his already cool skin. Bobby remembered a time when he would have accidentally frozen it. The old days, when Hank didn't have his fur and it was just the five of them and the Professor. It was amazing how Hank and he had stayed best friends through all the roster changes and numerous planetary disasters. After what seemed like a lifetime of memories, the elevator doors closed and he was heading down to the medlab.  
  
With a ding the elevator returned to ground level for the next traveler to use. Be it someone in need of medical attention or someone needing advice on their love life, or just to remind Hank that sleep was a needed part of the life cycle, the elevator was always in use. The waiting room looked like any normal doctor's surgery, except for the missing windows, for the soul purpose of treating normal humans in critical conditions. With Hank's image inducer they had relatively no problems. Bobby smiled. 'Hank looks more handsome with the fur. It suits him much better,' thought Bobby. 'He won't care will he? He's still my friend anyway.' Nervously, Bobby knocked on the door to Hank's lab.  
  
"Come in, Robert."  
  
'Come in, Robert? How did he know it was me?' Bobby was speechless, Hank didn't have any cameras and certainly not Wolverine's senses. Stepping into the room, Bobby saw Hank lying in the only comfy chair on the sub-level, given to Hank and Bobby from Jubilee as a gift. She knew about Bobby's obsession to talk to Hank about everything, so had given it to them when she had left the team for the Massachusetts Academy. He loved it and knew Hank used it as a bed when nobody was around.  
  
"Nobody else would come down here and then wait outside my door." Hank was rubbing the sleep from his eyes, stretching like an overgrown cat.  
  
"Oh right, um yeah sorry about that," 'Idiot, of course he'd know it was you.' Bobby wished he wasn't frozen in place like an angsting teenager asking a girl to the prom, except this wasn't a girl. It was Hank, his best friend. This shouldn't be that hard should it?  
  
"So how's the cure for the Legacy Virus coming?" 'Change of subject, good work amigo. He'll see through that one like Sue Storm.'  
  
"As usual Bobby, although I think I'm close to finding a cure."  
  
'Maybe I should leave, Hank needs his sleep.' Bobby thought of icing up and bolting out the door, but Hank would make him talk about the problem and that would be worse. 'Why is everything so hard?' Bobby thought. His life was changing so fast, and now his friendship with Hank was most likely going to change forever. For better or worse, unfortunately he wasn't sure which one he could handle. Hank yawned, breaking the pattern of his thoughts when an evil image popped into his head. "Hank, how about a backrub to ease all that stress?" 'Innocent enough,' Bobby thought.  
  
"Bobby, that is a touching offer but I must get back to my research..."  
  
"Nonsense, you big fur ball come here." Bobby swiveled Hank computer chair around, and plopped into it like a child waiting to watch his favourite cartoon. "Roll over, Dr. McCoy, and let Mr. Drake give you one of his world famous backrubs." This got Bobby a snigger.  
  
Rolling over onto his back, Hank stretched again, less catlike this time. "Bobby, you really don't have to do this, I can manage."  
  
'No, Hank, any excuse to touch you and your fur.' His thought changed to words. "No, Hank, any excuse to get you to relax."  
  
They both started laughing, like old times, neither caring about anything but each other. 


End file.
